


Autumn Leaves

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [62]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Autumn, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gondor, Third Age, outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-06
Updated: 2009-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the leaves are falling, Denethor takes a walk with his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Leaves

‘Vermillion, tawny, cinnamon, bright yellow – who could claim autumn was a drab season when it bloomed in such a riot of colours?’ Denethor pondered, shed foliage crackling underfoot as he ambled through the forest behind Boromir, who was almost bouncing with excitement.

His seven-year-old heir was jumping through mounds of leaves, grabbing handfuls of them to throw through the air or to select individual specimens for a closer inspection.

He kept running back with leaves to make his father add them to a growing bouquet which he insisted on collecting for his little brother, and to show off in practice what he had learned in his lessons, the ostensible reason for this outing.

“Father!” Boromir shrieked, running towards him waving a large purple leaf, “I know this one, too: it’s a maple leaf!”

Denethor picked up the rather tattered-looking sample with some bemusement but forebore any remark beyond, “Very good, my boy. Now try to find a beech leaf; we don’t have one of those yet.”

With any luck, the “eccentricity” of the bouqet would be able to bring a smile to Finduilas’ wan features for once – and he would most gladly trade this any time in place of perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> _06.09.09 A very, very late B-double-drabble for Denise, who asked for an outdoors lesson. Instead of her suggestions of summer or winter, I took the middle and made it autumn._


End file.
